


【赫海】《maze》

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《maze》

【赫海】《Maze》

乐队贝斯手宰×乐队主唱海

 

“我靠啊！！说了多少次了私人物品不要放在我包上啊！！！”李东海的声音从休息室里传出来，连化妆室的人都听的一清二楚。  
“谁又惹那小崽子了？”金希澈从手机游戏里抬起头来，嘴上问着是谁，眼睛却是直直的望着坐在自己身旁的李赫宰。  
那人倒是一句话也没说，腾地一声站起来就朝着休息室的方向走。

金希澈叹了口气，再也无心去顾及正在进行的游戏，将手机扔在桌面上，有些无奈的摇了摇头。只是没清静一会儿耳边就又吵了起来，他听着两个人的争吵声越来越近，最终是落在了他耳边。

“我说了多少次私人物品不要放我包上了，你他妈是不长耳朵还是不长脑子？”  
“你以为我想放那啊？！！你也不看看你那丑的扔了都没人要的包放在沙发上占了多大的位置，有地方放的话谁他妈要放你包上啊？！！！”

....

两个人的争执声越来越大，似乎是谁大声谁有理似的，金希澈被他们两个人吵的耳膜都在嗡嗡作响，最终是忍无可忍的吼了出来——  
“你们两个小崽子别吵了啊！”

最后两个人在金希澈的阻挠下总算是停止了争吵，嘴上却依旧谁也不肯让谁一步——  
“神经病！！”李东海朝着李赫宰啐了口唾沫。  
“智障！！”李赫宰毫不示弱，瞪着人也朝他啐了口唾沫星子。

金希澈扶额，一脸生无可恋，他实在是想不通李赫宰和李东海怎么就变的像现在这样水火不容见了面就要吵个你死我活的。吵架斗嘴都还算好的，有时候金希澈看不见人的时候两个人还能扭打在一起，叫来朴正洙两个人拉都拉不开，最后还是叫上了隔壁篮球队的崔始源和柔道社的申东熙，四个人合力才将打的难解难分的两个人拉开。

后来金希澈和朴正洙两个人一人一个帮着上药，金希澈不解的问李东海：“你怎么就跟李赫宰杠上了呢？各退一步好好做乐队行不行？”  
结果李东海那小崽子咬着牙恶狠狠的望着离自己不远的李赫宰，咬牙切齿的说了句：“不行。”  
气的金希澈一个白眼翻到头顶去，恨不得一巴掌拍死面前这个不省心的小崽子，真是不知道这两货吃错什么药了。

其他人虽然不知道，当事人心里倒是一清二楚。李赫宰和李东海两个人生性爱玩，仗着自己的一副好皮囊恋爱谈了不少，暧昧也源源不断，身边的桃花就没断过。总说男孩子的胜负欲不容小觑，两个人一开始都以为只是想跟对方在这一方面上比出个高下来，乐队每次结束了演出都会去酒吧庆祝，两个人就暗地里较着劲。李赫宰这边搂过来一个姑娘，李东海那边就不甘示弱的在怀里的姑娘脸上落下一吻，外人看上去还以为是两个人的撩妹手段，实际上只有他们两个人知道，他们只是在跟对方较劲。

最先意识到事情没那么简单的还是李东海，在一次他们两个人的“日常比拼”之下李东海搂着怀里的姑娘就要去开房，他跟李赫宰斗了这么久自然是知道李赫宰做不到这一步。只是后来发生的事情都不太对劲了，李东海自己也觉得奇怪，云雨的时候自己脑海里竟然全都是李赫宰的脸。从那之后李东海就觉得事情变的越来越奇怪了，搂在怀里的姑娘再也吸引不了他的注意力，他酒照喝妹照泡，却怎么也无法像以前一样。

渐渐的李赫宰也发现自己好像变的不太对了，那天看着李东海搂着怀里的姑娘去开房让他心乱如麻，随便找了个借口先行离开，出了门却是跟着李东海一路跟到了酒店门口，李赫宰这才醒悟过来，自己大概是中了一种名为李东海的毒。

一次演出结束的庆功宴上，也不知道是谁提议的要玩国王游戏，金希澈抽中了国王牌，而现在他也喝的有点多了，手指一指就点中了李赫宰和李东海。  
“你们两个...”金希澈转过头去看看李东海又看看李赫宰，脑子里突然就有了想法。  
嘴角勾着笑了下，“既然关系这么不好，我就让你们和解一下吧。”  
“kiss10秒！！！”  
“嘴对嘴！！！”  
话音刚落，李赫宰和李东海就像被雷劈了一样眼睛瞪得大大的，不可思议的看着对方。最后还是李赫宰先一步起身，望着坐在对面的李东海，语气轻佻：“怎么？你怂啊？”

李东海向来沉不住气，尤其是对李赫宰，那人说他一句他必定要马上怼回去才算完。李赫宰的话音刚落他就腾的一下站起身来，伸着手就去勾李赫宰的脖颈，死鸭子还嘴硬，虚张声势的道：“等下我伸舌头你有种就不要躲开！”

“奉陪到底。”李赫宰说着就把自己的唇往那人的方向送。

说着要伸舌头的李东海却在李赫宰凑过来的一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他紧紧的闭着眼睛，李赫宰凑过去的时候甚至能看见他那随着呼吸而一颤一颤的眼睫毛。当感受到唇上柔软的触感的一瞬间，李东海感觉到自己的心跳像是漏了一拍，心脏这个不安分的小东西竟开始疯狂的跳动起来，让他整个人都不太清醒。

10秒的时间对于李东海来说像是过了一个世纪那么久，他甚至连呼吸都要做不到了，李赫宰松开他的时候他眼睛湿漉漉的，无措的望着面前的人。而此时的李赫宰却温柔的不像话，他第一次没有开口取笑李东海，只是温柔的用指腹拂过那刚刚自己吻过的唇瓣。

周边的人都喝的晕晕乎乎的，根本没有人留意到他们两个人在干什么，就连一开始提议的金希澈都已经醉倒在沙发上，怀里抱着一个空酒瓶似乎是睡了过去。回过神来的李东海一把揪住了李赫宰的衣领，咬着牙对着那人吼出来一句话——

“你给我出来。”

李赫宰被李东海揪着衣领拉出了包间，还没等他反应过来，李东海就双臂一撑，将他困在了自己与墙壁之间。他垂下眼，细细的打量着李赫宰，这还是他第一次这么近的观察李赫宰。饱满的额头，圆翘的鼻尖，笔挺的鼻梁，还有那刚刚吻过自己的，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，李东海觉得自己大概是真的疯了，看着面前那人无意识嘟起来的嘴唇，他竟然会想要吻上去。

也许是真的疯了。

李东海压着李赫宰的肩膀将人压在背后的墙壁上，嘴唇不容拒绝的就凑了上去，李赫宰倒是没有拒绝，反而张开了唇瓣让那人的舌尖能够探进自己口腔里，手也不安分的摸上了那人肌肉紧实的后背，顺着向下就摸到了那人挺翘的臀瓣。李东海也不甘示弱的，手掌撑在李赫宰的胸前四处游走着，裹着那一处的肌肉在掌心磨挲着，直到感觉到那人的胸前的那一颗在自己的手掌下变得硬挺起来。

最后两个人分开的时候，身上穿着的演出服上的扣子都开了大半，要不是因为这里是人来人往的走廊两个人还有一丝的理智，他们怕是当场就要来上一炮才算完。

大概是经过那天晚上之后两个人就已经意识到了对方对于自己的特殊意义，却不知道该如何面对，最后只好别扭的躲开。用更甚于以前的无理的争吵试图告诉自己，那个人是真的很讨人厌，自己一点也不喜欢他。

才怪。

只有李东海自己知道自己在台上偷看了多少次正在弹贝斯的李赫宰，手机里有多少李赫宰低着头研究乐谱的照片。当然，也只有李赫宰自己知道，自己手机保存了多少李东海发在sns上的自拍，还有自己在台上看了多少次站在离他两个身位的李东海。

今年最后一场演出进行的十分顺利，乐队在观众火热的欢呼声下结束了今夜的表演，按照惯例的去酒吧开庆功宴。今年一年乐队的成绩都很好，写了不少好曲子也开了不少巡演，粉丝比去年都多了一倍。大家都挺高兴的，不可避免的就喝了不少酒，闹开了就留意不到身边的人了。

所以李东海连李赫宰是什么时候不见的都不知道，只是他想去找李赫宰说清楚，才发现找不到那人的身影了。他今晚也喝了不少酒，到了现在神志也不太清醒了，所以他在听见那有点耳熟的嗓音的时候都有些不太确定自己是不是听错了。因为那熟悉的嗓音下是他从未听闻过的有些性感的过分了的喘息与低吟声。

循着声音找过去便走到了一扇虚掩着的门前，李东海犹豫了一阵最终还是曲起手指扣了扣门，里面的人似乎是没有听见，男人的喘息声与女人的呻吟声混杂在一起传入李东海的耳朵里。他不曾记得李赫宰会跟其他人做到这一步，只是在他推开门的一瞬间，眼前的景象已然提醒了他，人都是会变的。

即使是不曾跟那些女孩发生关系的李赫宰，也会屈服于自己的本能。李东海借着昏暗的灯光看清了屋内的景象，李赫宰撑在那女孩的上方，衣服还整整齐齐的穿在身上，若不是身下相连在一起的部位，李东海还真看不出李赫宰这是在跟那女孩做爱。  
李赫宰似乎是没有察觉到李东海的到来，依旧撑着身子不停的律动着，额角上的汗水顺着鼻翼滑落滴在李赫宰的手背上，李东海深吸了口气，该死，他竟觉得那滴汗水要了命的性感。  
并非出自本意的，李东海忍不住咳嗽了一声。屋内的气氛瞬间冷到了极点，呻吟与喘息声都戛然而止，李赫宰回过头来，对上了李东海那双盛着复杂的情绪的眸子。  
看清了来人之后，李赫宰勾起嘴角笑了笑，俯下身去用鼻尖厮磨着身下那女孩的脸颊，似乎是在于对方商量着什么事情，亲密无间的样子。  
接着李东海就看见那女孩笑着点了点头，李赫宰朝着他笑道：“既然东海也来了，那就一起吧。”

说罢，他便直起身子来从口袋里掏出来一枚四方块的铝箔包装朝李东海砸过去。李东海连看都不用看就已经知道那东西是什么了，这些年来，他人气高又长得好看，送上来的女孩子数不胜数，这玩意他自然是没少用。

可是现在他却犹豫了，不知道自己该不该将其捡起来。

“怎么？不敢？”

传入耳蜗的是李赫宰戏谑的声音，李东海顿时间就没了理智，上就上，谁没睡过女人？

他走过去在沙发上单膝跪下撑着自己的身子，李赫宰已经将那女孩摆成了跪趴的姿势，李东海还算得上绅士，轻轻的抚着女孩的头发让人将头抬起来，小声的询问着：“介意吗？”  
见女孩摇了摇头后主动张开了嘴，李东海才拉开自己的裤链将刚刚李赫宰砸过来的安全套给自己套上，手上动作着将自己撸硬了才送进女孩的嘴里。可是他的注意力全然不在眼前正含着自己性器的女孩身上，他看着正撑着身子律动着的李赫宰，额前的头发随着他的动作飘动着，眼睛里是他从未见过的情欲，汗水从额角顺着脸部的线条滑落，滴在面前的女孩的纤细的腰肢上。还有抑制不住的喘息时的仰起的脖颈的优美的曲线以及那诱人的喉结，李东海咽了口口水，他突然就很想在那喉结上留下几个属于他的印子。

可是李东海不知道的是，李赫宰的注意力也不在身下的女孩身上，他看着李东海滚动的喉结以及扬起脖颈抑制不住自己的喘息的模样，觉得自己更硬了，更加卖力的耸动着腰肢，仿佛身下的人就是李东海。

也不知道是两个人是谁先对上了对方的视线，四目相交的一瞬间两个人就以及知道答案了，却还是死撑着不肯承认，目光交汇着撩拨着对方，看着对方在自己的挑逗下喘息更甚，心里便生出一阵奇异的快感。

最后李赫宰释放的时候俯下身去将脑袋靠在了女孩的颈侧，趁着李东海分神，伸手去撸动了几下李东海未被含入口中的柱身，李东海几乎是在李赫宰的手触碰到自己的一瞬间就低喘着射了。  
垂下眼就看见了李赫宰正挑着眉望着自己，一脸诡计得逞的模样让他心气不顺到了极点。可他还没从高潮的失神中回过神来，李赫宰就已经抽身出来将套在性器上的安全套撸了下来打了个结扔进了垃圾桶里。那女孩也坐起身来穿好衣服，挽着李赫宰的手臂就离开了。

剩下李东海一个人在包间里，回想着刚刚李赫宰喘息的模样和那双充满了情欲的眸子，李东海忍不住低吼了一声，他又硬了，还是因为想到了李赫宰。喘息着将手覆上自己重又抬起头来的性器，李东海喘息着替自己打着手枪，却好像无论如何都无法释放出来，把自己憋的满头大汗，憋屈的不行。

李赫宰将那女孩送走之后便快步的折回了包间，走到门口就听见了李东海压抑的低喘声，刚刚李东海低吟着挺动腰肢的模样一下子就冲满了他整个脑海，浑身的血液似乎在那一瞬间就涌到了下身，李赫宰也硬了。

急迫的推开门，看见的就是窝在沙发里快速的撸动着自己的性器，浑身上下都泛着诱人的红大汗淋漓的李东海。深吸了几口气走过去，将人压进柔软的沙发里，急不可耐的低下头去咬了下李东海的鼻尖，再开口连嗓音都是被情欲浸润的沙哑，他对李东海说到：“该干正事了，老子刚才满脑子都是你。”

滚烫的吻胡乱的落在李东海的颈侧，短暂的失神后李东海才想起自己从一开始就想要做的事情，揪着埋首于自己颈侧脑袋起身，那人优美的颈部曲线就暴露在自己眼前。李东海忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，这才凑上去咬住了那颗正在上下滚动着的喉结，实现了自己一开始的愿望，在上面留下了属于自己的印子。  
李赫宰笑着，手顺着滑下去一把握住那硬的不行的物事就替他撸动起来，本来就在释放边缘的李东海哪里受得住这个，没一会就哼哼着泄在了李赫宰的手里。趁着李东海还沉浸在高潮的失神中李赫宰迅速的将李东海的裤子扯下来，露出他饱满的臀部，沾满了他的精液的手指就往臀缝里探。

吻住那人的唇将那人的哼哼声都吞入腹中，与此同时食指就探进了那人紧致的后穴，李东海呜咽一声，双手在李赫宰背后胡乱的拍着，却全都被李赫宰无视了。一手撸动着那人因为疼痛而有些疲软的分身，在后穴开拓的手指坚定地开拓着，温柔的探索着肠壁上的凸起，直到内里的软肉不再强硬的拒绝才再增加一根手指插进去。  
李东海环着李赫宰的肩背，咬着李赫宰的肩头，口水将那一处的布料弄的一塌糊涂。不知道是该说李东海天赋异禀还是李赫宰手法得道，当那一处软穴能够容纳李赫宰的四指自由的进出的时候，李东海已经软成了一滩水，又发泄一次的性器此时已然软了下去，因为跪趴的姿势软绵绵的垂在腿间。

李赫宰觉得自己再忍下去就要萎了，他跪在李东海身后拉高了李东海的臀部，一手解开了自己的裤子将自己硬的不行的性器释放出来，扶着底部抵在入口处。伸手去握住身下的人的双手与之十指相扣，粗壮的肉刃一点一点的挤开紧致温暖的甬道，全数没入后李赫宰俯下身去在李东海耳后落下了几个温柔的亲吻。

他低语着：“我想我只是迷失在了名为李东海的迷宫里。”

闻言，李东海浑身上下颤了一下，连着包裹着李赫宰的性器的内壁都随之收缩了一下，李赫宰忍不住从喉间泄出一声低吟。  
像是再也忍耐不了了似的，握住身下那人的腰肢的双手都失了分寸，时而滑到挺翘的臀部揉捏着弹性十足的臀肉，时而探到身前去撸动着那在自己的撞击下重又挺立起来的性器。  
李东海被顶的双腿发麻，跪都跪不住，偏偏李赫宰像是开了荤的野兽似的怎么都吃不够，寻着李东海最脆弱的那一点专门往那一处撞，没几下李东海就受不住了，要直颤抖着整个人埋在柔软的沙发里哑着嗓子呜呜的哭着，李赫宰没想着就这样放过他。

抽身出来就拉着人跪起身，扶着那人的腰就又将自己那一根硬的发烫的性器挤了进去，拍了拍那人的臀瓣让人夹紧，内壁就收缩着将他的整根包裹了起来，蠕动着往里嘬，李赫宰爽的头皮发麻，忍不住低吟出声。  
没顶几下李东海就跪不住了，身子歪斜着就往一边倒，李赫宰顺势抽身出来将人仰面压进沙发里，拉开那人的双腿就开始大开大合的操弄起来，敏感的小穴被操弄的怕了，紧缩着将李赫宰那根咬的紧紧的，又被李赫宰蛮横的撞开，李东海一开始尚且还能压抑住自己的呻吟声，到了后来几乎要连呼吸都快要做不到了，大张着嘴却不知道该如何呼吸，小腹上不觉间又布满了一片白浊，他也不知道自己什么时候又射了出来了。

被操熟了的软肉卷着李赫宰那一根往深处吞，李东海胡乱的哭叫着说着不行了，身下那张小嘴却违背着主人的意识吞卷着粗壮滚烫的肉刃往里吞，不知道过去了多久李赫宰终于射在了他的身体里。

李东海的双腿一时间还合不拢，痉挛着蜷缩在沙发上，又被李赫宰压着四肢抻平了亲吻着。

他听见李赫宰低沉的嗓音在自己耳边响起：“我愿意，被困在你的迷宫里。”

李东海勾起唇角笑了笑，侧过头去在李赫宰的脸侧落下一吻。

究竟是谁被困在谁的迷宫里，好像都不太重要了，他们终于是解开了两个人无休止的争吵的谜题。

FIN.


End file.
